Reunion at the End of the Worlds
by Dark Marx Soul
Summary: After the events of Super Paper Mario, Lord Blumiere and Lady Timpani are finally reunited in an unknown world. Where they are, why they're there, and what happened to everyone else isn't important right now. What is important is that they finally have each other after so long. Written on special request on December 16th, 2012.


Where was he?

It was a world he had never seen before. As far as the eye could see it was nothing but rolling, green fields, dotted with the odd tree. Wispy, white clouds curled about in the rich blue sky, and the spring breeze smelled sweet with the scent of flowers.

Bells rang in his ears. The same bells that had played their tune as the Pure Hearts shone brightly, destroying the Chaos Heart and saving all worlds. The faces of the Four Heroes of the Light Prognosticus, as well as his minions, Mimi and O'Chunks, passed through his mind. Nastasia...he hoped she was okay.

He wiped his face with his white-gloved hands, tracing the outline of his face. It was different. Less warped. He felt his mouth. It wasn't jagged. He could feel teeth.

He stood to his feet, picking up the items that were lying in the grass. His sceptre, topped with a jewel, his top hat, and his monocle. Then, he began to walk. His heart was beating quickly. He needed to find one person, and one person alone.

He had searched for her for most of his whole life. He could search for a little while more.

He saw a dot on the horizon. Another person, walking just like him. His walk quickened to a run. His heartbeat increased. His grip on his sceptre tightened.

Light years had separated him from her. Entire dimensions, thousands of them, had blocked his path. For years and years he had searched, and for years and years his hope had waned to nothing. Then, when he had lost himself, she had appeared before him and pulled him from the darkness with the Four Heroes. She was his saviour.

"Timpani!" he cried. "Timpani, I'm here! _Timpani!_" He pushed his legs as fast as they could go. "Timpani, come to me!"

He could remember every detail of her face creamy white face. He could remember how her long, light hair blew softly in front of her face. He could remember the feeling of her soft hands, her fingers intertwining with his. He remembered her radiant, blue eyes, and how every moment he spent looking into them was a moment where he didn't have to worry about anything. Not about his father, not about the kingdom. Nothing. All that mattered had been her.

The figure stopped and turned. At this distance he could just make out the shape of her body. Then the figure ran towards him.

He remembered her sweet voice. He remembered her warmth. He remembered how she would rest her head lightly on his shoulder, and how she would whisper to him quietly about how much she loved him. He remembered how she would tell stories about her home that showed her humans weren't terrible like his father told him. He remembered everything about her.

Even though he hadn't seen her in an age. Even though he had thought her dead. Even though anybody else who knew her would have forgotten her. He remembered her. He had thought about her every single day after that fateful confrontation with his father. Even as the dimensions were nearing there ends, she never left his mind.

"Blumiere!"

He let his sceptre fall to the ground. His top hat flew off his head, but he let it go. The distance between them was closing. Tears were streaming down his face, his heart was full in his chest.

She was here. Finally, she was here. Finally, he could be well again, and mend the cracks in his heart that her departure had rent.

She jumped into his arms, throwing her hands over his shoulders. He wrapped his arms around her waist tightly, running one hand's fingers through her hair. "Timpani..." he whispered, kissing her cheek. "Oh Timpani..." His voice broke, and he held her close. She smelled the same as she had before. That beautiful scent. The one that belonged only to her.

"You smell just like I remember..." the girl whispered, her voice shaking.

"As do you..." he replied, barely getting the words out.

They stood there for the longest time, letting their tears flow. Blumiere ran his hands slowly along her back, feeling every curve.

"I was lost without you..." he sighed in a shuddering breath.

"I'm here now..." she replied, running her fingers through his hair. "I'm here and I'll never leave you again..."

They stepped back, Timpani keeping her fingers on his shoulders, Blumiere keeping his hold around her waist. They looked each other up and down; Blumiere blinked away his tears and Timpani did the same. "I never forgot your face," he told her. "Not ever."

She smiled, fighting back more tears. "I was sent away and forgot everything. But...there was always something in the back of my mind, fighting to come back. Your face was in my dreams." She cradled his face in her hands; small shivers danced around his face and his breath caught in his throat. "I'm so happy you're here..." He looked into her eyes. Those same eyes that were his haven from everything in his life. Beautiful and blue. He tried to speak and couldn't get any words out. "Blumiere..." she said, a smile touching her mouth.

He pulled her close and kissed her, hearing her breath catch as his lips closed around hers. Blumiere's mouth tingled against Timpani's. He was overwhelmed with her touch, her smell, her taste, and the soft sound of their lips against each others. For that moment, the sensation of utter peace filled his mind. He was with her. She was with him. Where they were, when it was; none of it mattered. Her hands traced his shoulders and a noise of contentment escaped her.

The kiss broke and they stood there, breathless. "I have been without your taste of your lips for far too long..." he said, laughing a little bit.

"I spent years as a butterfly," Timpani responded, giggling. Her laugh was the most beautiful thing he had ever known. "I've been without the taste of my lips for too long too."

They laughed together, smiling brightly. "Timpani...I love you," Blumiere sighed, moving his thumb along her mouth.

"I love you too, Blumiere..." she said back, and walked into his arms again.

He had her back. His heart was alive again. No matter what he had done, and no matter how much harm they had suffered, it was over now.

Lord Blumiere and Lady Timpani had each other. There was nothing more they would ever need.


End file.
